Favorite Song
by Isazu
Summary: Why is that song her favorite?


It's been 30 minutes since he called her asking her to meet him in their bench. Is funny how they have a bench, at least for her because she wasn't a girl who would want to have a bench or a song but once he was in her life everything change. She remember how things came to be special to her whenever he had to do something with them, like their song.

For two dancers it shouldn't be weird to have a favorite song, but she felt like all songs have something amazing to offer so it was strange for her to have a favorite. Cam always would say that it was like when you have a kid you don't have a favorite, but in all honesty all parents have a favorite so that probably isn't the best example but still it was something on the same lines with songs and Cam. Getting back to the song, well it was an easy choice, she remember she was dancing in one of the classrooms at MSA trying to come up with a choreography to present to her teacher the next day but she couldn't figure how to end it.

She was considering just cut it short and risk a mediocre grade because she felt it was either that or pulling her hair off trying to come up with something when suddenly he appeared next to her.

M: Cam!

C: Aaaaaaah!

M: what you doing?

C: Considering beating you up for scaring me.

M: hahaha sorry, but really you are to easily scare.

C: Whatever just don't scare me anymore.

M: No promises.

C: Gee thanks

M: So really what are you doing? You know is 9pm right?

C: Oh crap! I lost track of time.

Cam took all her stuff in one hand and headed towards the door of the class and then she started running towards the main entrance, which usually was close by 9:05 sharp. She was two hallways away from it when she felt a hand grabbing her wrist and turning her around.

C: Hey!

M: Hey yourself! Why did you just left me there? I just asked you what you were doing and then you just run? Are you mad at me?

C: Are you crazy? Dude is 9 you said it yourself.

M: So?

Cam try pulling her wrist out if his hand but he just tighten his grip on her and look at her right in the eyes, for a second there she lost herself in his eyes but quickly regain her ground at pull harder to no avail.

C: Genius what happens at 9:05?

M: The school close.

C: Sooooo...work with me here...

M: Crap! Run run

He didn't let go of her hand but instead he pull her with him while he started to run to the door hoping for it to still be opened. When they manage to get there although the darkness of the halls made it obvious that they were too late they still try to push and pull the door to open but it didn't, they were lock in.

C: Shouldn't someone be here at night?

M: I don't think so Cam, we used to have a custodian that patrol at night but his wife just had a baby yesterday and they gave him the week off.

C: Well that sucks, do you have your phone on you?

M: Yes, why?

C: Well duh to call someone. Call Sophie or Andie, someone that can actually help us, so yeah call Andie.

M: Hey i resent that, Sophie could help us.

C: Then call her.

Moose reach for his phone and call Sophie after 5 rings it went to voice mail, next was Andie her phone like Chase's were turned off. They probably were together on a date of something like that. Cam urge Moose to try the rest of the guys of MSA crew without luck until finally Hair answer his phone. Cam could swear Moose was annoyed that he was the one that was going to save them but she was so exited that she just ignore him.

M: Well he said that he is going to get Chase because he have a key and the code.

C: Great, let's hope he find him quickly.

M: Yeah, so what were you doing when I found you?

C: Oh, well I was trying to come up with a choreography for Mister Henderson class.

M: Oh show me!

C: No, is not finish I just can't finish it to be honest.

M: Come on Cam I know you, I bet you are over-thinking it.

C: You can't over-think something without thinking of it first and I have no idea what to do.

M: Come on show me.

Cam sigh deciding to end this and dance because if she was sure of one thing it was that Moose is really stubborn when he wants to. They walk back to the classroom turned the lights on and the music, Cam hesitantly walk to the middle of the room and started to dance but once again she came to an abrupt ending almost yelling with the frustration growing in herself to not be able to move pass that part of the music.

M: Are you ok?

C: No!, no I'm not ok! I hate this. I'm not good enough to be here. I used to love to dance you know? but now, now I can't get to finish a song without thinking that everything that I just did was wrong and I hate it!

Moose just hugs her like her life depended on it and in some way it does, is not that not being able to dance is going to kill her but loosing one of the ways she expresses herself would kill a part of her , the part of her that he loves so much. Of course he loves it because he is her friend nothing more because everyone knows that Moose has a girlfriend, if you don't know well is weird because he tells everyone. He let go of her and look at her right in the eyes for the second time today, if anyone ask he would tell them that he usually avoided looking at her in the eyes because he would automatically start a staring contest being as competitive as he was. Now if you want to know the truth it was because he love looking into her eyes maybe too much, he felt so many things when she look into his eyes he felt love, happy, giddy even but if he stare to much he also felt the need to lean and get near her and just maybe even...

Of course he would never act on this feelings because they are not friendly feelings well maybe they are friendly a bit too friendly. Months ago when he first saw Cam talking to Andie he knew she was going to be special to him but he didn't know just how special, in reality he still doesn't know but he is scare about what he does know. Right now they are staring at each other like nothing else existed, for Moose Cam's face was illuminated by a ray of moonlight which made her more beautiful. Yes Moose was just Cam's friend but that didn't stop him to acknowledge that she was beautiful, actually being his best friend only made him more aware that Cam's beauty wasn't only superficial.

On the other hand for Cam Moose's face was also illuminated by another ray of moonlight, he wasn't exactly a model like handsome but for her he was gorgeous. His eyes were so full of warm that she felt at peace, happiness would fill her when he was next to her. Cam had been trying to ignore this feelings, sure if she was being honest her best effort wasn't into ignoring them but still she would try. Some moments though make her doubt that she should ignore them, moments like this one because aside from the all the other feelings that she mention she also felt..love. Yes she felt love not in a I'm your best friend love but more in a I'm a guy and I would love to kiss you right now love, she didn't know if it was her hope blurring her vision of the situation.

Maybe tonight would be the night that she would know if her perception was blurry by her hopes because the two of them were alone in the school no interruption would come. She consider going for it, just lean a little if he would lean even a centimeter she would know that he want her too and she would kiss him. However how would she explain herself leaning if he didn't lean with her could she tell him that she was falling?. Her moment was gone before she knew it Moose start to twirl her around a couple of times until she was laughing, the tension was gone and a little feeling of regret settle instead.

M: Cam let me tell you this again ok?

C: ok

M: You are amazing! Just don't over-think it.

C: I don't Moose, maybe I should change schools. I'm good in the other subjects.

M: No, you can't change schools. You belong here Cam.

C: Thanks for that but I still think that maybe..

M: No, listen to me I said no.

C: Moose this is not your decision to take.

M: Well at least I should be consulted don't you think?

C: Not really.

M: How could you say that? You going away affects me as much if not more that it would affect you.

C: what?

M: You hear me. Cam you can't leave me please.

C: We would still hang out Moose relax.

M: It wouldn't be the same and you know it. We wouldn't hang out as much, we wouldn't eat lunch together or hang out between classes.

C: Moose..

M: No Cam please. I need you here with me, my life is better since you are here with me just don't leave.

She was touch by his words but more so by the way he said it, it was like talking about her leaving school was actually hurting him and that just made Cam's heart beat a little faster.

C: Well then you have to help me with this choreography.

Moose was so happy to hear her saying that he just pull her into another hug this was quick and full of happiness like their hugs usually were. They started to try to create moves for the rest of the song and Moose was excited because the choreography was working perfectly and Cam seemed to be happy about it. After they finish creating the choreography and practice it a couple of times Cam felt ready for tomorrow, now if only she could get to her house and get some sleep that would be perfect.

C: What are we going to do? Is 11pm and I'm tired, can you please call Hair again?

M: Why are you bored with me?

C: Of course no Moose, i'm just tired.

He called Hair who informed him that he had found Chase and they were both on their way to MSA but they still were pretty far away, he turned around to tell Cam that when he realize that she was falling asleep.

M: Hey sleeping beauty come with me.

He took her hand in his and made her stand up, he poke her nose for good measure making her giggle. Then they walk hand in hand to the speakers and he put his Ipod in the duck and press play just then the room was fill with Stop time of Landon Austin. Moose start twirling Cam around and singing to her, her heart start beating faster again because it seemed like he meant every word he sang and she would love to stop time and be with him. The song was on repeat so they were dancing, laughing and singing for almost half an hour they were moments were they would just stare into each other eyes but each time one of them would stop the moment to afraid to jeopardize their friendship.

Moose wonder what if he would take that chance, what if those friendly feelings were telling him that this is the way to go so in one the twirls he dip her and then he started to lean in. This was it, he was going to go for it and hope for the best.

C: Moose! Cam!

They heard Chase's voice really near like outside the door so Moose did the only thing he could think, he let go of Cam and she hit the floor hard. He didn't have time to apologize or even help her because Chase was opening the door and looking at them with a smirk on his face. They all walk Cam home later that night talking about her presentation the next day.

So that's how Stop time became her favorite song, it was a good song and just the memory of her and Moose laughing, dancing and maybe even flirting kept replaying in her mind each time she heard it. Well now was 45 minutes since he called her, "stop time" filled the air and Cam sighed.

C: Hello?

M: Cam!, I'm sorry.

C: What happened?

M: I was leaving to go but Sophie came and well I have to stay with her.

C: Oh, sure no problem.

M: Thanks I have to go..bye

C: bye

She took her earplugs out of her pocket and put them into her ears, she stand up and start to listen to her music. Yeah her favorite song was filling her ears and memories flew back to her mind while she walk to her house again, yes she had a favorite song that reminded her that maybe her hopes and her reality would meet eventually.


End file.
